When web applications are offered in an online marketplace, an overwhelming number of applications may exist in the marketplace. Further, each of the web applications may or may not be associated another web application (or group of applications), a file type, a user and the like. Therefore, there exists a need to display only a few web applications to the user at one time on a user interface that are best suited for the user. In addition, the user may be interfacing with an application (e.g., an email application) and have a need to interact with an unknown application (e.g., as an attached file). Therefore, there exists a need to display only web applications associated with the unknown application (that are included in the online marketplace) to the user at one time on a user interface within the application that the user is interfacing with.